


a place of ecstasy, a rush of blood

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wales National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the first time Ben's had to finish what Bale started</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place of ecstasy, a rush of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, where to start? 
> 
> All they do is fuck, shower together and play great football. What a life.

"Aaron. Aaron wake up" Bale's whispering to him.

Aaron reluctantly opens his eyes after the fourth mention of his name.

"What? What time is it?" He says, rubbing at his eyes.

"8. I've gotta go do media, didn't want you to miss me" Bale says, climbing on to Aaron.

"Oh..okay" Aaron says, getting it.

Bale kisses him slowly. Starts running his hands all over and Aaron's only wearing boxers so there's not a lot getting in the way.

Aaron moans.

"Yeah," Bale agrees, settling on top of him.

"Don't you have to go?" Aaron asks 5 minutes later when all they've done is kiss.

"You're distracting me-" Bale says. 

"You woke me up!" Aaron protests.

"I know, couldn't help myself" Bale laughs. Starts moving his hand down to Aaron's dick, stroking him over his underwear.

Aaron can't help the loud groan that erupts from his throat.

"Shhh!" Bale says, covering Aaron's mouth with his other hand. He looks over at Ben, who's sleeping next to them. He hasn't moved though. "Look how cute he is when he's sleeping, be a shame to wake him up." He continues, grinning.

Aaron moves his head away from Bale's grip, takes a minute to catch his breath and then says, "he'll be upset if he finds out you don't think he's cute all the time" 

"Shut up!" Bale laughs. Then he looks at his watch and jumps off the bed. "Oh shit! I've gotta go.." He says, something like remorse in his voice.

"You fucker! You did that on purpose!" Aaron says, sliding a hand into his underwear to finish the job.

"I didn't, I promise! You know I'd love to stay, but I can't be late for the press conference because I'm fucking you" He says, leaning down to kiss Aaron. "Not again, anyway." 

Aaron groans as Bale smirks at him and then grabs his phone and leaves. He tips his head back and sighs, hand still working at a steady pace.

 

"I would've let you finish" Ben says, not even opening his eyes.

Aaron flinches, pulling his hand away from his dick and rolling away from Ben.

"Jesus, how long have you been awake?" He says, sitting up and regaining his composure.

"I don't know, how long ago did you moan so loud most of France probably heard it?" Ben smirks, sitting up as well.

"Oh fuck, shut up" Aaron says, reaching over to shove at Ben.

Ben catches his hand and smiles. "So, do you wanna?" He says.

Aaron's face screws up in confusion. "Do I wanna what?" He asks.

"Finish. I'll blow you if you want?"

Aaron's a little taken aback by that. Still can't believe Ben wants to do that for him.

"Are you asking me if I want you on your knees in front of me?," Aaron says, laughing somewhat nervously. It's only in anticipation of what's to come though. "The answer is always yes" He continues as Ben crawls over and positions him self between his legs.

"Guess I'll be the one proposing then,"

Aaron doesn't have time to respond to that before Ben kisses him.

"Wha-" Aaron tries, but Ben pushes at him until he's lying down again.

"Forget it" Ben says, rushing to pull Aaron's boxers down.

"Make me" Aaron laughs, reaching for Ben to kiss him.

Ben ducks down to kiss his chest instead. And then his stomach. And then he takes Aaron's dick into his mouth.

"Aaah fuck me," Aaron grits out, gripping the sheets.

"Will do, just let me finish this first" Ben says, after pulling off for a second. He gets right back to it and is thrilled when Aaron moans.

"You- god, you better" Aaron manages.

"Mhmm" Ben hums.

He's gonna be the death of Aaron.

Ben is the best, for many reasons, and right now he's making a home between Aaron's legs. Got them hooked over his shoulders and he's running his hands up and down his thighs. Aaron is so overwhelmed by how good Ben makes him feel, he just needs a minute to take it all in.

"Ben," He says, pushing at Ben's shoulders, tries to move his legs.

"Yeah?" Ben says, after pulling off with an obscene pop.

"Ah, fuck, I just, I need you to fuck me"

"Right now?" Ben laughs.

"Yes" Aaron says, sitting up and reaching over to the bed side table.

Ben's smiling at him in awe when he flops back down a second later, shoving a condom towards him.

"Thanks," Ben says. Tries to focus on putting it on but Aaron's working a couple of fingers inside himself and he's such a sight. He finally distracts himself with putting lube on the condom but Aaron regains his attention a minute later by moving until he's on his hands and knees and facing away from him. Ben takes a deep breath.

"You don't wanna look at me?" He says, knows he's pushing it.

"If I look at you I'm gonna come in 2 seconds, want it to last a little longer than that" Aaron smiles, turning his head to seal it with a kiss that Ben leans towards.

"Oh my god, you're so easy for me" Ben taunts.

"Shut up" Aaron says, pulling away and shaking his head.

"Oi, no," Ben starts, reaching out for Aaron's chin so he can turn his face back towards him. "I love it. I love you." He says.

Aaron smiles brightly at him.

"You're killing me here" he says, kissing Ben and then leaving their foreheads touching for a minute.

"Okay, okay" Ben says. And he's beaming.

Ben moves to get behind Aaron again, grips his hips tightly as he lines up.

"Remember the last time I did this?" He says, leaning forward to kiss the back of Aaron's neck as he steadily pushes into him.

Aaron groans in response and Ben feels it in his chest, it settles like an ache.

Aaron smiles. "Back in March when we drew 2-2, with a beauty by me of course! You took me home and you were so angry," Aaron pauses, tries to laugh. Ben adjusts his position slightly and Aaron has to bite his lip. "said I never let you win anything" He grits out.

Ben laughs. Fond of that memory. "You know I didn't really mean that. I know you're the best and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just get riled up after playing you, after anything to do with you to be honest." He continues, starts rubbing circles into Aaron's hips with his thumbs and Aaron thinks he might die of sensory overload or something. He doesn't know what to say to Ben after that, couldn't be sarcastic if he tried.

Ben quickens his pace, getting close himself.

"Ben.." Aaron starts, slumping down and resting his forehead on his arm.

"I know, I'm pathetic." Ben says, running his hands over the expanse of Aaron's back as he switches to short and powerful thrusts. "But you're not the only one who's easy for someone. I feel the same way about you, and you know that right?" he continues. He rolls his hips forcefully and starts kissing down Aaron's spine.

"Oh, god," Aaron breathes, gripping the sheets again.

"You can let go, I've got you" Ben whispers against his skin.

And that's it. Aaron comes, calling out Ben's name. He falls forward onto the bed and then reaches back to grab hold of one of Ben's hands.

Ben's coming a minute later. He lays on Aaron for a second, trying to catch his breath, and then pulls out and collapses beside him. He throws the condom away and then turns back to Aaron.

He looks spent. Ben reaches over to stroke his cheek and Aaron closes his eyes and hums.

"I'm wrecked" he says, laughing quietly.

"Good, 'bout time someone got you to be quiet" Ben smiles.

Aaron laughs again. Doesn't even open his eyes as he moves over to kiss Ben, gets his cheek first and then his mouth. Doesn't even care that Ben is trying to laugh at him.

Bale gets back about 20 minutes later and they're still kissing each other lazily, Aaron's half on top of Ben.

"Oi oi boys, good morning?" He says, taking his shoes off before joining them on the bed.

He kisses along Aaron's spine and then messes up his hair for good measure.

Aaron pulls away from Ben, somewhat reluctantly, and tries to turn towards Bale but Bale's stubborn and also laying on top of him. Aaron gives Ben pleading looks until he sighs and pushes at Bale to get him off of Aaron. Bale smiles and rolls onto his back, waits for Aaron to come to him. Which of course he does, moves to straddle him in fact.

"You're a mess," Bale grins up at him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Aaron says, rolling off of him to lay in between them both.

"Nothing out here, but in the shower.." He says, looking over at Ben with a fond smile as he starts to get up.

"Well, I can see why we need to shower," Ben says, gesturing towards himself and Aaron. "but you showered earlier.."

"Yeah but I had to do media, and you would not believe the nice things they made me say about you guys. So, you know if you wanted to thank me, in the shower, that'd be fine."

"God, he can't get enough of us" Ben says. Laughing as he finally gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

"Oh I almost forgot," Aaron says, following them. "Ben's gonna propose to us, so look forward to that." He pats Bale on the back as he passes him in the doorway.

"Oh fuck off, no way are you beating me to it! I already bought the rings!" Bale says, trying not to laugh.

"As if." Ben says, switching the shower on. He waits for it to heat up and then steps in.

"You don't know, it could be true." Bale says, trying to stare both of them down.

"Okay, I look forward to that day" Aaron says as he gets into the shower.

"Could be sooner than you think" Bale shrugs, taking his clothes off before joining them.

Aaron thinks about that for a second, then shakes his head. "Shut up."

"Alright," Bale smiles at him.

Ben's watching the two of them. Not really listening to what they're saying, probably an argument anyway, but is interrupted when Aaron reaches out and puts a hand on his hip. He covers it with one of his own.

"So do you wanna tell him that you think I'm the best, or shall I?" Aaron smirks at him.

"Oh hang on," Bale says in mock outrage.

Ben's laugh is loud and happy.

"Care to explain?" Bale says, looking at him expectantly.

"No." Ben grins, stepping forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people requested more about them and I'm so weak I couldn't resist. (Like I wasn't already writing more anyway..) And, look, I know I've used the 'Ben offers to blow Aaron and he's shocked by it' bit before but he just is!! it's always so unexpected, but not unwanted! Anyway.. 
> 
> Sorry about the proposal mention you see I just can't help myself. And obviously I am in no way implying that Gareth Bale is going to propose to both Aaron Ramsey and Ben Davies in the near future but if this makes you think about that then...good luck.


End file.
